fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Gdzie jest Ferb?
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ferb myli daty w kalendarzu, przez co myśli, że wszyscy zapomnieli o jego urodzinach. Ucieka z domu i przyłącza się do złego planu Dundersztyca. Fineasz z przyjaciółmi zaczynają go szukać. Bohaterowie * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Carl Karl; * Randomowa staruszka; * Randomowy motyl Scenariusz (W domu) Linda: Zaraz się okaże... Fineasz: Miejmy nadzieję, że Fretka dostanie to prawko. Ferb: Ktoś jedzie. Chyba Lawrence z Fretką. (Do domu wchodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: Powitajmy nową posiadaczkę prawa jazdy. (Nikt nie wchodzi) Lawrence (szeptem): Fretka, o tobie mowa. (Do domu wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Zdałam! Nareszcie mam prawko, mam samochód. Wolność i swoboda... Ferb: A, właśnie, podwieź mnie jutro do Violetty. Fineasz: A mnie podwieź jutro na pocztę, muszę to wysłać. Lawrence: I odbierz za mnie jutro Fineasza i Ferba ze szkoły, bo mi się nie chce. Linda: A mnie zawieź do tego sklepu na końcu miasta. (Wszyscy poza Fretką idą do kuchni) Fretka: Tsssa... wolność i swoboda. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Gdzie jest Ferb? (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb się budzi) Ferb: Nareszcie, dzień moich urodzin! Pewnie tak jak zawsze, w salonie czeka na mnie urodzinowa impreza. (Ferb wychodzi z pokoju i schodzi na dół) Ferb: Jejku, jestem pod wraże... chwila, gdzie wszyscy? Gdzie moja imprezka? Zapomnieli o niej? (Ferb zagląda do każdego pokoju w domu, jednak nigdzie nie widzi nic ciekawego) Ferb: Jeśli zapomnieli o moich urodzinach, to niech zapomną o mnie! (Ferb wychodzi z domu trzaskając drzwiami) (W pokoju. Fineasz się budzi przez trzaśnięcie drzwi) Fineasz: Co... kto mnie budzi? Ej, gdzie Ferb? (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju, a na koryatzru widzi Fretkę) Fineasz: O co chodzi? Fretka: Nie wiem. Fineasz: W moim pokoju nie ma Ferba. Może wstał wcześniej. (Fineasz i Fretka schodzą na dół, ale nigdzie nie widzą Ferba) Fineasz: Dziwne... może ty poszukaj w środku, a ja wyjdę na zewnątrz i się rozejrzę. (Tymczasem na mieście. Ferb zdenerwowany i smutny idzie ulicą. Nagle zaczepia go Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Ferb, co jest? Ferb: Moja rodzina o mnie zapomniała, więc postanowiłem poszukać nowego domu. Idę do domu Violetty. Dundersztyc: Widziałeś ojca Violetty? Wygląda groźnie. Pozwolę ci zamieszkać u mnie. Ferb: Serio!? Dziękuję! Dundersztyc: Od pewnego czasu mam do wykonania ważne zadanie i potrzebny mi pomocnik. Ale nie tylko dlatego pozwolę ci zamieszkać. Od pewnego czasu moja córka mnie nie odwiedza i jestem trochę samotny. Ferb: Dobrze, będę u pana mieszkał. (Ferb i Dundersztyc idą w stronę domu Dundersztyca) (Tymczasem w domu. Fretka szuka Ferba, do środka wchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Tak właściwie, jak się obudziłaś? Fretka: Słyszałam jakiś krzyk na schodach. Fineasz: Ja usłyszałem trzask. To znaczy, że Ferb gdzieś poszedł. (Fineasz i Fretka wychodzą z domu) (Przed spółką zło) Ferb: Pytanie: Czemu na górze jest napisane "Spółka zło Dundersztyca"? Dundersztyc: Ammm... nade mną mieszka mój kuzyn, który ma tak samo na nazwisko. Ferb: Mówiłeś, że jesteś sam. Dundersztyc: Bo my jesteśmy skłóceni. Ferb: Aha. Dundersztyc: Nieważne, wchodzimy. (Tymczasem przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów. Do Fineasza i Fretki podchodzą Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Izabela: Co tu robimy tak wcześnie? Baljeet: Gdzie jest Ferb? Fineasz: Dobre pytanie, Baljeet. Ferb zniknął. Nie wiemy gdzie jest. W przeciwieństwie do Pepe on zawsze mówi gdzie idzie i po co. Buford: Faktycznie... Fretka: Powinniśmy go poszukać. (Tymczasem za nimi, Pepe wskakuje do pewnej rośliny, po chwili ląduje w bazie) Monogram: Witaj Agencie P, przepraszam, że jestem nieogolony, ale Carl zepsuł moją golarkę. Carl: Nie moja wina, że musiałem sobie ogolić odbyt! (Monogram i Pepem padają ze śmiechu na podłogę) Monogram: Carl, to inaczej się nazywa! Ale nie będę mówił, nie chcę ocenzurować kreskówki. A, Agencie P, powstrzymaj Dundersztyca, coś knuje. (W spółce zło) Ferb: Nieźle się pan urządził. Dundersztyc: Skoro tu mieszkasz możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu. Ferb: Heinz? Dundersztyc: Tak. Niebawem powinien przybyć mój nemezis. Taki dziobak. Ferb: Tak? My mamy w domu... nie, nie będę o tym mówił. Ej, a co to za wielkie ustrojstwo? Dundersztyc: A, to moja nowa maszyna. Jestem też naukowcem. Ferb: A ja myślałem, że aptekarzem. Dundersztyc: Odpalamy? Ferb: Może być, panie... Heinz. Dundersztyc: Wejdźmy do środka. (Po chwili, Ferb i Dundersztyc stoją na maszynie) Dundersztyc: Pozwolę ci mieć ogromną satysfakcję. Wciśnij ten czerwony guzik. (Do środka wlatuje Pepe. Zauważa Ferba i chowa się za skrzyniami. Ferb wciska guzik. Maszyna się podwyższa, tak jakby dostawała nóg. Zaczyna się przemieszczać) Ferb: Co to jest!? Dundersztyc: Zaraz ci wytłumaczę. (Tymczasem w parku) Fineasz: Przy łowisku go nie ma. Fretka: W toalecie też nie. Izabela: Sprawdziłaś męską? Fretka: Eeee... wcale nie. (Za Fretką przechodzi maszyna Dundersztyca) Fretka: Trzeba szukać dalej. Izabela: Widziałaś tę wielką maszynę? Na niej był Ferb! Fretka: Jaka maszyna?1 Buford: Ogromna, z nogami! Uciekała! Trzeba ją dogonić! Fretka: Pojedziemy moim samochodem. Szybko, do domu! (Tymczasem na maszynie) Ferb: Do czego to służy? Dundersztyc: Powiem ci jak dotrzemy na miejsce. Ferb: Czyli gdzie? Dundersztyc: Dokładnie to nie wiem. Maszyna musi znaleźć miejsce, w którym w promieniu kilometra nie ma nic. Zostało 10 minut do tego miejsca. (W samochodzie Fretki) Fineasz: Trzeba by się kogoś spytać o to coś. (Fineasz otwiera okno i zauważa pewną staruszkę. Samochód zatrzymuje się) Fineasz: Przepraszam panią, widziała pani taką wielką maszynę? Staruszka: Maszyna maszyną. Ja tu mam większe problemy. Ja dzisiaj jechałam windą, a pies tej idiotki spod trójki zaczął w windzie się załatwiać. Ja petycję do sądu napiszę, a ty mi tu głowę maszyną zawracasz. Ty się bierz do pracy człowieku, zaraz będziesz dorosły, a się pier... (Fineasz zamyka okno) Fineasz: Może spytamy się kogoś innego. (Na pewnej polanie) Ferb: To co robi to coś? (Maszyna się zatrzymuje. Na jedno drzewo wskakuje Pepe) Dundersztyc: Ech... mój Kontynento-Łączato-inator połączy ze sobą wszystkie kontynenty. Nazwę to Duneą! Ferb: Kiedyś istniał taki kontynent. Nazywał się Pangeą. A po co mam brać udział w takim szaleństwie!? Nie wezmę udziału w tym planie. (Ferb zauważa biegnącą piątkę) Ferb: Chociaż może jednak zmienię zdanie. (Ferb podnosi pewną maszynę i namierza w stronę przyjaciół) Fineasz: FERB! Ferb: Odsuńcie się! Jeszcze jeden krok, a w was strzelę! Fretka: Co ty właściwie robisz!? Ferb: To za to, że zapomnieliście o moich urodzinach. Fretka: Ale... (Dundersztyc wciska zielony przycisk) Dundersztyc: Zaczyna się! (Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, a wszyscy się przewracają poza Fineaszem i Fretką) Fretka: Ferb, twoje urodziny są dopiero jutro! Ferb: Co!? (Ferb wyciąga telefon i sprawdza datę) Ferb: Faktycznie... (Ferb wychodzi z maszyny i dołącza do przyjaciół) Dundersztyc: A co ty robisz!? Ferb: A to... (Ferb wystrzeliwuje pocisk z maszyny, a ona niszczy Kontynento-Niszczato-inator. Ziemia przestaje się trząść, a Ferb rzuca swoją maszyną w gruzy) Ferb: Chodźmy do domu. (Napisy końcowe) Ferb: Przepraszam was za to. Fretka: Spokojnie, wybaczymy ci. (Wszyscy zauważają samochód przechylony nad dziurą) Fretka: AAA!!! Mój samochód! (Na przód samochodu spada Pepe) Fineasz: O, Pepe! Fretka: NIEE! (Fineasz zdejmuje Pepe z samochodu) Fretka: Myślałam, że poleci. (Na przodzie samochodu siada motyl, a on spada do dziury) Motyl: Muszę przejść na dietę... KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje